The Language of Love
by Kuma the wolf alchemist
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata's marriage started off perfect until the honey moon phase ended and doubts started to creep it. Deciding to take the first step to bring love back into their relationship—Hinata convinced Sasuke to read a book with her titled: The 5 Love Languages. Modern Day, AU, SasuHina NaruSaku


The Language of Love

Summary: Sasuke and Hinata's marriage started off perfect until the honey moon phase ended and doubts started to creep it. Deciding to take the first step to bring love back into their relationship—Hinata convinced Sasuke to read a book with her titled: The 5 Love Languages.

Modern Day, AU, SasuHina NaruSaku

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Naruto or any of the characters; however any OCs within the story are mine.

* * *

"The premise is simple: Different people with different personalities express love in different ways. Therefore, if you want to give and receive love most effectively, you've got to learn to speak the right language"—Gary Chapman

* * *

1. The Language of Love

"I just feel…I feel like he doesn't have time for me. Or rather he doesn't **want **to make time for me," Hinata confessed. A frown tugged at her lips as she thought about her husband. She loved the man dearly, and for a year and a half everything had been fine. She brought her eyes up from the clothed table top to look at her pink haired friend. "I don't know what to do."

"Well," Sakura began, spinning her straw around her glass of water in thought. "When did this start?"

Hinata hummed in thought. "A few weeks ago, a little after our anniversary. I mean, I understand that he's had a lot of work to do—especially since this case is his biggest case ever—but all I'm asking for is an afternoon with him."

"Have you tried telling him this?"

"I've tried suggesting that we spend an afternoon or evening together, but he always has work to do or a conference to travel to. I don't want to force him to do something if he has a lot on his plate already."

Sakura sighed. "He's your husband; it's one of his duties to spend time with you and communicate with you."

"I-I know, but-"

Sakura cut her off by shaking her head, saying: "Do you feel that he full appreciates you?"

"What?" She paused for a moment to ponder the question. "No, but-"

"Do you feel like he's 100% there when he's taking to you?"

"Not recently…where are you going with this?" Hinata trusted Sakura, but sometimes she didn't know where the woman was going with her thought pattern. She watched as Sakura went into her purse and pulled out a paperback book—placing it on the table for Hinata to see. "The 5 Love Languages."

"Naruto and I are reading this together. I didn't tell you at the time, but a few months ago I was in your shoes. I felt as if Naruto didn't appreciate all I do, and then while I was reading this I found out he didn't think we spent enough time together," Sakura explained. "This book has helped us over the last weeks and its crazy how much closer we are." Hinata had noticed that Sakura was happier in recent weeks, while she was feeling more distant from her husband. "I'd give you this copy, but I have notes all over it that I like to re-read, but we can go over to the bookstore after we eat and grab you a copy if you want. I read it first by myself before I read it with Naruto, but either way I think it will help you guys."

Hinata read the book's summary and skimmed through a few pages. She wanted to fix the rift that had formed between her and Sasuke. He was never one to show many emotions, but she always knew he loved her—now she wasn't sure and was worried she had made a mistake. Had she picked the wrong man? "I would like to pick up a copy of this book…if you say it is good and helped you and Naruto, then maybe it can help me."

Sakura nodded. "Awesome! Now, I don't think you're going to get instant results—Naruto and I still have our struggles—but the information in that book can make you guys a stronger unit, making it easier to handle problems."

Hinata glanced down at the book that was supposed to have all the answers. She began to plan out how she would open up the conversation to Sasuke, but decided not to mention the book for a few days to give her time to read it. She was nervous, but knew her marriage depended on their communication being better.

* * *

Sakura stumbled into her townhouse—shopping bags threatening to scatter all over the floor. As much as she loved living in the large city of Konoha, she hated having to park on the street and climb stairs to get to her front door.

"Don't you have enough clothes?" Her husband chuckled, moving to help her bring her bags to their bedroom.

"A woman can never have enough clothes," She grinned. "Besides, it's getting colder so I needed new clothes." She pulled a dress out of a bag, holding it up to her body and twirling around. "Like it? It's your favorite color."

Naruto smile widely, leaning in to kiss his wife. "I love anything you wear." He parted from her and began helping her put away her clothes and shoes. "How was lunch with Hinata?"

"It was great!" She replied, folding up a sweater. "She and Sasuke are going through a rough patch though. Kind of like what we went through a little after first year. I recommended that she read _5 Love Languages _and see where it goes." Naruto hummed in thought, causing Sakura to raise an eyebrow. "What 'cha thinking about?"

"What if we had dinner with them maybe every other week or so," Naruto suggested. "Like, once they start reading together we can maybe help them out since we've been in their shoes before."

Sakura ponder the idea for a moment. "That's not a bad idea. I'll check in with Hinata in a few days and see what she says. Hey, maybe you could go out for drinks with Sasuke and see if he wants to talk about anything."

"We both know he's not the most talkative type."

"Yes, but you are his best friend. Maybe if he saw that you were giving him the opportunity to talk about whatever is on his mind he'd open up a bit."

Naruto made a mental note to text his friend later—figuring it wouldn't hurt to give it a shot. After putting away Sakura's new items, the couple went back to the living room where Naruto had previously been grading papers. Sakura glanced down at a few stray tests and grinned when she saw the high marks—Naruto was an excellent teacher and she was proud that he was doing what he loved.

She sat next to him on the couch and leaned against his shoulder. "I'm proud of you."

Naruto paused, before turning his head to kiss her forehead—a smile tugging at his lips. "Thank you."

* * *

Hinata sighed when she returned home to an empty apartment. She was hoping to return to Sasuke at least sitting at his desk working, but it seemed that he was still at his office.

_It's Saturday, _Hinata frowned. _Why can't he stay home? _

She wanted to be understanding—reminding herself how important his work was, but she still felt a prang of hurt. To take her mind off the feeling she put her new clothes and accessories away, before lying on the couch with her new book: _The 5 Love Languages._ The first chapter, in bold, entitled: Words of Affirmation.

* * *

[Author's Corner]

~Hello and thank you for reading! The idea for this story struck me while I was reading _The 5 Love Languages: Singles Edition _by Gary Chapman and plot bunnies just sort of popped up. There is an edition for married couples entitled _The 5 Love Languages _by the same author.

~I hope all who read enjoyed and any type of feedback is very much appreciated!


End file.
